


偏执

by acenoanada



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 是梅菲斯特x阿玛依蒙，神志不清产物，ooc抱歉。
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles
Kudos: 2





	偏执

梅菲斯特很爱自己的弟弟，啊并不是所有的弟弟比如说对最小的弟弟奥村燐就是持以一种好玩的态度去看待的。梅菲斯特爱着的是阿玛依蒙——这个最听从自己话的弟弟，在梅菲斯特看来阿玛依蒙很可爱，是个随叫随到的恶魔，他偶尔也会回到虚无界去发泄一下自己的欲望，然后顺便就看一下阿玛依蒙，阿玛依蒙会很高兴，高兴到尾巴摇晃的看不清楚。  
梅菲斯特并不清楚自己是什么时候开始对这个言听计从的弟弟产生爱意的，他最初发现的时候是一个晚上，他从自己的理事长办公室离开去吃甜点，甜点店里因为即将圣诞搞了一个“情侣一起吃甜点消费减半”的活动。  
梅菲斯特在看到这张写着活动的海报的第一刻，想到了他在虚无界的弟弟，阿玛依蒙。这是爱情吗？梅菲斯特不太确定，他确定的是即使他现在把阿玛依蒙叫过来让他假装是自己的伴侣阿玛依蒙也不会拒绝。  
但他最终没有，他只是吃完甜点回到自己的房间，叫来了阿玛依蒙。  
“哥哥?”阿玛依蒙茫然的看着梅菲斯特，他脸上还有血迹，显然是被召来的前几秒还在杀魔。“阿玛依蒙，去洗干净。”梅菲斯特穿着浴衣躺在贵妃椅上这么指使着他的弟弟，阿玛依蒙点了点头去洗澡。  
梅菲斯特于是躺在贵妃椅上看着钟表等阿玛依蒙洗完。“哥哥，有什么事吗？”阿玛依蒙从浴室伸出半个头眨巴眨巴眼睛看着梅菲斯特，梅菲斯特只是笑了笑。  
阿玛依蒙穿上浴室墙上搭着的浴衣走出来，再次开口，“哥哥?”  
“脱下你的衣服，阿玛依蒙。”梅菲斯特仍然笑着看着阿玛依蒙，阿玛依蒙不知道自己的哥哥要干什么，但他不轻易违背梅菲斯特，浴衣顺着身体滑下堆到地上，阿玛依蒙的尾巴在身后晃了一下又一下，梅菲斯特抬手招他过来，将他压在了自己身下。  
阿玛依蒙没有说话，因为他被梅菲斯特吻住了，梅菲斯特的舌头舔过他的牙齿，伸入他的口腔，阿玛依蒙满眼疑惑。而梅菲斯特没有停止这个吻，他边吻阿玛依蒙边摸向阿玛依蒙的下半身，阿玛依蒙推开了梅菲斯特，他没忍住，拒绝了梅菲斯特，拒绝了他的哥哥。  
“对不起，哥哥。”阿玛依蒙抱住梅菲斯特，学着刚刚梅菲斯特对他那样又吻住了梅菲斯特，而梅菲斯特拒绝了他，阿玛依蒙有些无措，“对不起，哥哥，我不会再拒绝了。”  
梅菲斯特还是没有说话，他起身坐到了一旁的单人沙发上，阿玛依蒙紧紧的跟着梅菲斯特，见梅菲斯特坐在了沙发上就跪在了他面前，注视着他，重复道，“对不起，哥哥。”  
“那给我舔。”梅菲斯特指了指自己的胯间，阿玛依蒙将梅菲斯特的浴衣拨开一些，露出了半勃的阴茎，阿玛依蒙平日里只想着杀杀杀，将自己的所有欲望不管是性方面还是哪方面全部转化为打打杀杀这方面，所以他没经验。 他一开始只小心翼翼的伸出舌头舔了舔龟头，然后尝试着用嘴包裹住他哥哥的阴茎，但他没办法，太大了，也可能是他的嘴太小，阿玛依蒙只能含进去一小部分，他可以听到他哥哥的喘息声，阿玛依蒙有些小得意，梅菲斯特的阴茎在他的嘴里变大，阿玛依蒙吃力的用自己的舌头侍奉着他哥哥的阴茎，梅菲斯特的手扣在了阿玛依蒙的头上，阿玛依蒙以为梅菲斯特要摸他的头，尾巴高兴的摇晃起来。 梅菲斯特狠狠地按住他的头，阴茎全部含进来了，阿玛依蒙被呛的不行，他的鼻子摩擦着梅菲斯特的耻毛，是哥哥的味道，阿玛依蒙这么想着嘴里分泌出了更多的水，喉道也紧紧的收缩着，梅菲斯特空余的那只手抓住了阿玛依蒙正摇晃着的尾巴，摩擦着末端，虽然不是根部，但仍然十分有感觉，梅菲斯特能感觉到阿玛依蒙的喉道又紧紧的收缩了下，他将精液尽数射进了阿玛依蒙的喉道里，射的时候阿玛依蒙受到惊吓，牙齿不小心磕到了梅菲斯特的阴茎，梅菲斯特按着阿玛依蒙的头的力道加重了几分，阿玛依蒙更加恐慌了。  
梅菲斯特将阴茎抽出来，阿玛依蒙有些害怕的看着梅菲斯特，“对不起，哥哥。”让他惊讶的是梅菲斯特笑了笑，让他坐到自己的腿上。“屁股稍微抬起来些。”梅菲斯特拍了拍阿玛依蒙白皙的臀部，阿玛依蒙依言坐起来了点，他双手环着梅菲斯特的脖子，紧闭着眼等待着自己哥哥的惩罚。“我没在生气，阿玛依蒙。”梅菲斯特无奈道，阿玛依蒙愣了愣，随即他感觉有什么轻轻的东西落在了自己的脸上，很快就消失了，哥哥在吻自己吗？阿玛依蒙睁开眼睛，梅菲斯特的眼中满是笑意，他这才稍微放松些，不过没放松多久他就被自己哥哥伸入自己身体的手指弄的更紧张了。  
“放松，阿玛依蒙。”梅菲斯特伸入阿玛依蒙后穴的一根手指被阿玛依蒙紧紧的吸附着，动弹不得，阿玛依蒙摇了摇头，摇完头他就后悔了，他今晚第二次拒绝了他的哥哥。  
梅菲斯特真的生气了，虽然阿玛依蒙已经让他去过一次了，但恶魔的欲望一旦被勾起就轻易下不去，即使刚去过一次也已经又硬了，可阿玛依蒙拒绝了他。第二次拒绝了自己，梅菲斯特的瞳色变暗了些，他握着阿玛依蒙的腰将他按了下来。  
结果是两败俱伤，梅菲斯特被夹的差点软了，阿玛依蒙被突如其来的痛刺激的直接哭了出来。  
“我已经说过了，放松，阿玛依蒙。”梅菲斯特揪了揪阿玛依蒙尾巴的根部，“你要拒绝我多少次？”阿玛依蒙只能结结巴巴的回答他说对不起哥哥我错了，身体却半点都没放松下来，梅菲斯特兴许是觉得阿玛依蒙自己不知道怎么放松下来，他又觉得自己是不是有些严厉了，于是耐着性子拉着阿玛依蒙的手放在他的阴茎上教他自慰。  
“哥哥，好奇怪啊。”阿玛依蒙一只手被梅菲斯特拉着自慰，一只手半搭在梅菲斯特的肩上，他将脸埋在梅菲斯特的胸膛上，就算如此也仍然止不住想要发出的呻吟，阿玛依蒙还未曾被这样的快感席卷过。  
恶魔就是恶魔，只要获得一些来自性方面的快感就会马上堕落到黑暗的更深处，阿玛依蒙也不例外，他在自己和梅菲斯特的手中达到高潮之后整个身体就软了下来，身体不仅无自觉的放松了，后穴还开始自动分泌出了液体。  
甬道变得紧致又湿润，梅菲斯特又亲了亲阿玛依蒙的额头开始抽插，他不是阿玛依蒙，在长达几百年的生活中有过许多床伴，技术自然是好的不用说，但他并不想温柔的对待阿玛依蒙，他更想看阿玛依蒙哭出来——尽管他现在已经哭出来了，更想用粗暴的性爱使阿玛依蒙上瘾，想使阿玛依蒙再也无法离开自己。这就是爱吗？梅菲斯特难得的抽出半分心思来思考这个问题，阿玛依蒙正顺着他的抽插扭动着自己的腰肢，脸上也露出淫荡的表情，他一声声的叫着哥哥，尾巴讨好似的缠着梅菲斯特的尾巴，梅菲斯特肯定了，他愿意把这种感觉称之为爱。  
从第一次到现在已经很长时间了，梅菲斯特和阿玛依蒙一直维持着这种关系，他和阿玛依蒙都不是人类，所以觉得乱伦也没关系，反正他们是恶魔，但梅菲斯特不止想要阿玛依蒙和他做，他还想要阿玛依蒙从心里爱着他。  
正这么想着，阿玛依蒙突然出现在了梅菲斯特面前，梅菲斯特知道他的弟弟是又想和自己做了，他深知阿玛依蒙的目的，但他没动。“哥哥，我自己射不出来，好难受。”阿玛依蒙的话向来直白，梅菲斯特也很乐意听到自己弟弟的这种话，然后再借绅士之名惩罚他。  
阿玛依蒙单凭自己是射不出来的，梅菲斯特自从第一次之后就开始调教阿玛依蒙，把阿玛依蒙调教到只能用后面高潮，他掐准了阿玛依蒙在虚无界只会杀恶魔，掐准了阿玛依蒙不会背叛自己，所以阿玛依蒙只能依靠自己。  
这是他梅菲斯特为阿玛依蒙设下的圈套，自第一次发生关系开始阿玛依蒙就不可能再逃出来。  
fin


End file.
